Of Aeris, agua, terra, ignis, et animus
by RiderAlex
Summary: Mainly focuses on Steven H. Wilsons characters from the Arbiter Chronicles. With written permission from Mr. Wilson himself. Updates will be scarse as I only have a handful of chapters written and am only allowed to post after Mr. Wilson himself has first read the chapter. Rated t for now. May be rated m soon
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter One/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Albus Alae's P.O.V./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was confused. I am never confused. And I have been in some pretty crazy situations. We – being my flock and I – had been blamed for theft and sent to work on the CNV Titan. The Bosun as the other men ("casuals") called her – was yelling at Aureus Fulmen for asking what a bosun was. I felt a rough hand on my shoulder and an aura of darkness rolled over me from the man whose hand it was. I acted on instinct and flipped the man over my shoulder. I had one knee pressed against his chest, pinning him down. I had one hand at his throat and the other up ready to strike./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The room got quiet fast. I looked up to see the Bosun walking towards me. I stood up and smiled darkly. "What? I don't like people sneakin up behin me or touchin me, and I really 'ate people comin up behin me" I said with a shrug. "She is paranoid, always has been…. OW! What was that for" Aureus said after I smacked him on the head/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Aer'La" a man called./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He had the aura of a telepath. There were other telepaths here I thought./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes I am a telepath," the man said. "And I believe you are too"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yup, I am. My name is Albus Alae. My family is Argentum Caelum, Aureus Fulmen, 'iems Lapidis, Nox Latronis, and Potestas Ventusi," I said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am Cernaq, and you have already met Aer'La" he said. "You're not fully human." Cernaq stated./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nope not fully 'uman, Never 'ave been, never will be, never want to be" I answered back. My arm gave a dull throb, and I rubbed it. Much to my surprise my arm was bleeding. So I was led up to see Doc Faulkner, much to my protest, with my flock in tow. As we entered the room a familiar aura washed over me. So this Faulkner person was a Wiccan./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""At last an aura that I recognize," I said with a grin. "You ahr a Wiccan"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am" Faulkner said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alae is also Wiccan" Aureus Fulmen said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Your name is Alae?" Faulkner said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It is realy Albus Alae" I answered. " Okay gonna aks a stupid question but what year is it?" I asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It is 308 PL or the year 2547" Faulkner said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Damn, Aureus, you put us 539 years into the future... Damn! Tat means I am 558 years old... DAMN! That's old," I said realizing what had happened./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""When were you born" Aer'La asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Caelum and I were born in 1992, Aureus was born in 1995, Latronic was born in 1999, Ventusi was born in 2002 and 'iems was born in 2006" I said/div 


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 2/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"No One's P.O.V./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You mean to tell me that an 18 year old is actually as old maybe older then Faulkner" Captain Atal stated/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""she is" Cernaq said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Atal looked at the young girl. She was listening to something while tapping her foot. She looked to be from Terra. And yet she looked to be genetically engineered. She was tall and thin. And yet she could be from Phaeton. Cernaq had said she was a telepath. The girl looked up as if sensing that he was looking at her. She turned off whatever she had been listening to. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you Terran" Atal asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm Avain American" She said and seeing Atal's confusion she stood up spreading her jet black wings./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I was not expecting that" Atal said/div 


End file.
